


Last Rites for Wrath

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Series: Orange Crane [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Kid Tsuna, Mafioso Proposal, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: Setsuna cried for the boy named Suna's death. However, last rites for a Vongola are just a means to test their resolve.





	Last Rites for Wrath

The morning sun and chirping birds signaled the new day. However, Tsuna’s mind lingered to the sunset in her dream and how cold her last moments were.

The boy in her dream felt alive, someone she could see stand in front of her and talk to her. The powerful flame that came from his very soul lingered in her body and made her feel powerful and safe.

But it wasn’t enough…

“Suna-san…” Tsuna uttered as more tears soaked her pillow. “You needed someone with you, but I couldn’t help you… gomen nasai…”

She tiredly rubbed off the stray tears, not minding her mother’s previous warnings of getting sick from the habit, but from how she felt. She might as well be.

She was too restless to go back to sleep and pulled herself up to get through the day.

After freshening up in the bathroom, she went downstairs and found her otou-san in the living room. He was speaking to someone over a cellphone in Italian.

 _“…I see.”_ Iemitsu stated solemnly, “ _It’s a shame it had come to it, Coyote…I give condolences to the men we’ve loss…yes, I will report soon enough, addio maggiore._ ” He ended a call with a tired sigh.

“Otou-san?” Tsuna asked gingerly.

Iemitsu glanced to his daughter, eyes widened to her stricken face. “Tsuna,” he stepped in to embrace his daughter, to which Tsuna leaned into. “What happened? Did you have a bad dream?”

The girl tried to keep the hollowing devastation in her heart in check, but the loss of him brought back her tears “I…I s-saw a boy die in my d-dream otou-san.”

‘A boy died?’ Iemitsu thought. ‘This must be a sick coincidence.’

It wasn’t unusual for children to have nightmares. Imaginary monsters, thunder, and heights were common fears within them, but witnessing death? It would be uneasy for anyone.

“It’s okay Tsuna, it was just a dream.” He tried to assure her, partially it was to calm his own fears but being a Sky Flame user, his gut was telling him it was important, significant to his daughter’s fate and future. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Tsuna nodded against her father’s hold. “He felt so real. Suna could make fire with his hands b-but…” Tsuna felt a slightly tighter hold from her father before she continued, “He froze, his body broke like glass and sea winds blew him away.”

‘This isn’t a coincidence anymore’ Iemitsu tried to keep his fear in check, ‘did my daughter…dream of Xanxus?’

Awakened Sky users are able to sense beings with clarity akin to mind reading. But it was another to be connected at such a distance, with one in a death like state and the other whose flames are lulled within. It was unheard of, unless one Sky resonated flames with another.

‘The paper crane…capo, was this part of your ambition?’ Iemitsu chided, ‘that they would meet…and then what?’ He wanted to keep second guessing if it was the same boy, but if there was a chance this boy is Xanxus…then his daughter’s fate is already bound to the underworld.

“Suna had a dream he couldn’t follow because his father didn’t allow him.” Tsuna continued to say, her tears still streaming down “I…could feel his anger when I held his hand, how tired he was. Still even when I was so unsure, he encouraged me to do what my heart tells me. My heart told me his pain mattered, he shouldn’t deal with it alone. When he was happy…he had a beautiful, warm smile.”

‘Was…was this really Xanxus she’s describing?’ Iemitsu almost second guessed. ‘But too much added up to dismiss this.’

“Otou-san?” Tsuna said, bring Iemitsu out of his pondering.

“Yes, Tsu-chan?” Iemitsu responded gently, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks. His daughter needed him more than ever with this situation.

Tsuna felt a bubble of embarrassment, “I…um…can you help light incense for Suna? I know he was a dream, but…I need to honor him somehow.”

Iemitsu smiled at this. His daughter truly is a treasure for caring so much. If she knew how real the boy was, she would certainly go on without hesitation. “Of course, we can visit the shrine later okay Tsu?” He kissed Tsuna’s forehead as a comfort.

Tsuna nodded and smiled at the gesture, “Hai, Otou-san.” She hugged him in gratitude.

Nana’s footsteps were heard before she entered the room. She was smiling only for it turn to concern. “Oh Tsuna, what happened dear?” she then crouched to hold her daughter in her arms.

Tsuna smiled tiredly, before she rested her forehead on Nana’s shoulder, “I had a really bad dream but Otou-san helped me feel better. I want to honor someone important at the shrine.”

Nana wasn’t sure who her daughter referred to, but by her own intuition it was important to Tsuna. She smiled softly, “Alright, I’ll come with you and your father. We can treat it as a way to honor and spend with the ones dear to us.”

“Arigatou, Oka-san, Otou-san.” Tsuna thanked again, “I love you both.”

Like her husband, Nana kissed her daughter’s forehead, “And we love you Tsu-chan. Our precious little girl.”

 _‘And yet still I can’t protect you from the repercussions of your lineage’,_ Iemitsu chided himself _’When I can’t be Decimo in your stead. I pray you never have t_ o.’ Again, an empty assurance.

“Let’s start the morning on a better note with some breakfast,” Nana said. “Is bacon, eggs and toast okay you two?”

“Sounds great Nana,” Iemitsu agreed, “I need to make another call for work and I’ll join you both.”

Iemitsu dismissed himself upstairs while manually dialing the number. ‘ _Capo, give me any hope that my daughter will be safe._ ’

oOoOo

Turin, Italy (12:10 am Local Time)

Already past midnight, Timoteo relocated to one of his various manors until the headquarters have been repaired and newly enforced within the week.

Timoteo looked up to the warm night sky, trying to find any semblance of peace.

His other sons were informed before the coup that they will not interfere with it. The matter was by his own inborn stubbornness to protect them, and at worse an underlying threat if they disobeyed.

‘Enrico, Massimo, Federico. My sons you are powerful of your own merits. But I plan for your cousin to inherit Vongola. I can’t fool myself to say that you can beat Xanxus’ sheer power and ambition. And moreso, Setsuna’s kind heart and signs of her own potential.’

In his prime, he was once a monstrously powerful assassin capable of downing an army of elite soldiers. Once, talks of him being the second coming of Secondo were thrown around, but in his promise to his mother and predecessor Ottava, he would never become the tyrant their ancestor was. Her admiration of Vongola Primo was one of the main driving forces to prove her resolve as the donna, but in the trial of succession, the weight of Vongola’s past sins were still too heavy a burden to change in her lifetime.

His grip on the balcony railing tightened, “I still bore the sins of my forefathers in my trial. My resolve was to create connections, bonds with families that could be brother in arms for those who will come after me. Will it be enough for her?”

The ring of his private phone line resounded in the quiet. Timoteo broke from his thoughts and answered it.

“Pronto?” Timoteo said.

“Capo, forgive me for calling so late in your time, but this is urgent.” Iemitsu said, sounding drained.

“What happened? Is your family alright Iemitsu?” Timoteo said keeping his own urgency tempered. He heard a sigh in Iemitsu’s line.

“Yes, they’re alright. But something too coincidental happened to my daughter last night.”

“Elaborate Iemitsu.” The Vongola boss’s voice edged.

“It’s not concrete but Setsuna had a specific dream. She dreamt of boy who could create fire from his hands, but died from freezing, his body fractured like glass and the winds by the sea blew the fragments away. She called the boy Suna. This can’t be a coincidence.” Iemitsu finalized.

‘Suna’, the news nearly made Timoteo lose grip of the receiver. Xanxus never called himself any name other than his own, but that name was an anagram his without the Xs, was this really on purpose? “This is nearly unheard of.”

“Their flames have resonated with each other.” Iemitsu explained in certainty, “It would be nigh impossible for it to happen unless they made contact. She gave you a paper crane glowing with her flame, what happened?”

There was a stretch of silence before Timoteo sighed, “At the site of Xanxus’ frozen cradle, I left the crane to rest on the ice. I placed it as a symbolic token of protection in his sleep, but it was not my intention for them to meet just yet.”

“…I see” Iemitsu almost wanted to laugh at how unbelievable the situation was, “I’m not sure if I should be proud or more fearful, but she cried on his behalf capo. She wanted to honor his passing by going to the local shrine later today. She cried…not because she was afraid of him, but that she lost him. That his pain mattered to her and he shouldn’t bear it alone.”

“So she cared about him” Timoteo stated, pride evident in his tone. “And if what you described has any semblance of truth. He may not be aware who Setsuna truly is.”

“We are delving into dangerous territory with this” Iemitsu reminded. “If Xanxus knows who she is…” He didn’t want to imagine it.

"I will give you an ambitious proposal Iemitsu.” Timoteo conducted.

“And what would that proposal be?” Iemitsu echoed.

“I will conduct a type of trial on behalf of the both of them. If I bridge their flames with a more concrete anchor, they would be able to see each other again. In the most optimistic scenario, Xanxus would be able to overcome his prison and break himself out.”

“You’re planning to free him?” Iemitsu stated.

“I’m bridging him a way to do so. There have been no known cases of anyone escaping Zero Point Breakthrough without the rings. But it is theoretically possible with strong enough flames, but his is still not enough.”

Iemitsu knew now what he meant. “If her flames could reach out to him, she maybe powerful enough to help melt the ice.”

“This is a proposal for a reason Iemitsu, you have the power to veto this.” Timoteo reminded, “As leader of CEDEF, and more importantly as her father, this decision weighs heaviest with you.”

“I…need time to decide on this.” Iemitsu admitted. “I will give you my answer at 8 am your time.”

The boss nodded to this condition, “I understand. I will hear from you then.”

“Addio capo.” Iemitsu greeted before the call ended.

Timoteo placed the receiver back. He looked to the Vongola Sky Ring on his hand.

“To gamble the safety of my potential heir to a son that loathes her.” Timoteo said aloud, humorless in to it. “I am truly a fool and demon.”


End file.
